Two Halves Of One Whole
by EmilyTheUnicorn0
Summary: Dan starts making his move toward Phil. He makes many mistakes with the boy in pastel colors. Depression starts taking over his life. This is a phanfic. I don't own anyone in the story.
1. Chapter 1

_Click._ Dan had ended his skype with Phil. He had tried to smile, but every time he tried to speak it got caught in his throat. Phil was always so nice to Dan, he had even bought tickets so Dan could visit. _Why would anyone be so nice to me, I'm just an emo wannabe._

***Pastel Pagebreak Flowers***

After a week of excitingly skyping, Dan got ready to leave for Manchester, where Phil lived. Wearing a black leather jacket and black skinny jeans, he stepped on the train. He slipped on his headphones and the train started to move.

Finally after what seemed like forever, the train stopped and Dan got off. While on the train, Phil was texting Dan. He even offered to meet Dan at the train station.

As Dan's eyes connected with Phil's, his smile widened. The cute boy was dressed in pastel with a flower crown. Phil had a stupid grin on his face. Dan started to run towards him. Phil pulled him in for a hug.

On the way to Phil's flat they blasted music, talked about life, and sang. Phil's mum and dad were on the lawn as they pulled up. Both of them greeted him with a hug.

"Phil told us so much about you." Phil's face began to redden.

"Mum!" He exclaimed. Dan giggled. "Let me show you where you'll be staying."

Grinning, Dan followed Phil into the flat. He couldn't help but think about how dreamy the older boy was.

"Dan, _Dan!"_ Phil shook him out of his daydream. "As I was saying, this is your room, and this is mine if you need anything. Also here's this." Phil had handed him a flower crown, much like the one Phil was wearing.

"Thanks, and hey Phil, wanna film a video together tomorrow." Dan was worried if that was too straight forward, he had only gotten here a few moments ago.

"Sure, why not." was Phil's response.

After dinner, Phil had told him he had an important question for him. This was making Dan ultra nervous. Phil gestured for Dan to sit down. He did as he was asked.

"As you know, paying for a flat is sort of expensive, and I almost can't afford it. So, I was wondering if you would like to be my flat mate?"

 _What! The Phil Lester was asking me to move in with him._ Dan's hands grew sweaty. He couldn't speak. "Of course!" was his stupid response.


	2. Chapter 2

***Pastel Page Break Flowers***

Dan was super nervous about moving in with Phil. He packed as slow as possible just to postpone the upcoming fate. _Why the fuck did I agree to this. What will I do if he kicks me out._ Deep breath, and Dan had just put his last shirt into the overly large suitcase. Shuffling very slowly, Dan made his way to the car. Every minute he was in the car was nerve torture.

By the time Dan and his mum got to Phil's flat, Dan had several nervous breakdowns. Finally, Dan and Phil's eyes connected, and Dan was filled with joy from the boy in pastel colors. He had the unnerving urge to kiss him. _But he'd never feel that way about me. I should stop being stupid._

Phil greeted Dan with a hug. Not long, but long enough for Dan to inhale what must have been Phils cologne. Everyone helped to get Dan's things out of his mum's car. After what seemed like forever, Dan was finally unpacked and they could make their first video together.

***Pastel Page Break Flowers***

The two boys decided to call their first of many collabs _Phil is not on Fire._ Not sure why, but Dan agreed when Phil made the suggestion to draw cat whiskers on his face. He had lots of fun and smile all the way through the video. Little did Phil know that the smiling rarely occurred anymore. There were many things that Phil didn't know about, especially the scars on his wrists and his bisexuality. Phil could never know about either of those things.

 **When Dan found his razor blade he smiled. He stepped into the bathroom, into the tub and brought the blade down on a clear spot. Red spots started to form. They started to run down his arm. Again and again, until he couldn't even see the skin on his arm under the blood. Little did Dan know that someone was standing behind him the whole time.**


End file.
